I Breathe You In My Dreams
by hope.peace.love
Summary: Klaus almost dies trying to defeat The Hallow. Shaken by the night's events Hayley seeks him out to check on him, only to find herself in a surprising yet welcomed predicament.


_**Short one-shot set in canon after the events of 4x07. Basically inspired by my fangirl feelings on how they could end the season with each other after last night's episode. Also inspired by the song I Breathe You in my Dreams by Trixie Whitley.**_

* * *

Neither one of them knew how they had gotten so physically close to each other.

Hayley had only gone to him to see if he was okay. She couldn't shake the panic she felt watching him be almost ripped to shreds to save her from the hallow. Her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest as she watched him give himself up for her. The panic was overwhelming.

He survived. He walked away with his arm around her shoulders as their daughter walked in front of them and once again the world kept turning for all three of them. Still, for the rest of the night, she had that same sinking feeling in her belly. The feeling that she couldn't function without him, that a part of her soul was almost ripped away from her. She wasn't sure when feelings that intense for Klaus started for her but she knew it wasn't new.

As she put Hope to bed without him all she could think about was his blue eyes and the sadness in them when he thought he was going to die. She screamed out to him and all she could see was ice like eyes full of sadness and regret, and she couldn't help thinking about what those regrets may have been. She had some of her own. She tried to go to sleep that night but she tossed and turned because she couldn't help feeling like he wasn't okay. Like he was alive but something was wrong. She wasn't sure where the sudden paranoia came from but the was there and the only way she could find peace was by checking up on him.

She tried to go to sleep that night but she tossed and turned because she couldn't help feeling like he wasn't okay. Like he was alive but something was wrong. She wasn't sure where the sudden paranoia came from but it was there and the only way she could find peace was by checking up on him. She just needed to see him, touch him, look into his eyes and see for herself that he's still here and he's still okay.

That's all it was supposed to be. Ask him if he's okay to she can find peace and then leave is what she told herself as the made the short trek from her bedroom to his.

Somehow that simple question lead to them standing a mere inches apart.

Hayley could feel his breath on her skin and he could hear her heart pounding. Her mind raced to figure out how she got here but she couldn't remember. There was talking and then she touched his arm while he leaned over the balcony and told her that she didn't need to come check on him. Somehow that lead to her running her fingers through his hair as he talked about how afraid he was that he would never see her or Hope again. That's all she remembered. The next memory was of his vivid pink lips inches away from hers like there were right now.

Klaus didn't know what was happening either. When she came to his room minutes earlier unusually panicked he just wanted to calm her down. He meant to send her back to their daughter while he stayed awake all night listening to their heartbeats just to make sure the threat was truly gone and he wouldn't lose them, but somehow Hayley ended up with her fingertips against his skin and her fingers through his hair. He hadn't felt that much warmth from her since the night they slept together. He wanted to tell her to stop, snatch her hand away and pull away but his hands betrayed him. The only thing he remembered was the intense sigh he let out when he felt her fingers in his hair and the incredible weight he felt disappear as he dropped his head and leaned over the balcony, the exhaustion finally taking over. He needed her more than she knew.

The last thing he remembered her whispering "I'm glad I didn't lose you. I don't know what I would have done without you" as he silently accepted her comfort. He remembers it only because she said "I" instead of "we".

Everything else was a blur of confusing desire and emotions for the both of them.

As she stood there unable to move Hayley remembered the last time his lips were this close to hers. She couldn't even bear to look him in the eyes initially. She was surprised by the overwhelming emotion then but she knew eventually she would have pulled away from him. She hoped she would have pulled away from him. Over the years she convinced herself that she would have pulled away.

This time she didn't even care to convince herself of actions she knew she couldn't truly take. She stared at his lips and they pulled her in like a magnet. His presence was like a wave, pulling her feet right from underneath her.

Klaus knew it was a mistake but his hands couldn't help reaching for her hair. A strand of it had fallen into her face and his fingers itched to remove it and brush it behind her ear. They had grown so close, much closer than he had ever imagined they would so his actions didn't even feel foreign to either one of them. It felt like it's what he's always done.

"Goodnight Hayley" He whispered to her as his fingers delicately traced her face. They lingered, each soft touch pulling her further and further away from the safe shore they had created for themselves. She pressed down hard on her lips with her teeth as she felt his presence touch her deep within her eyes fluttered and she felt her heart rate speed up even more.

His thumb decided to linger at her chin. He wasn't sure why he did it but he just needed to feel her smooth skin against his fingertips for a little while longer. "Hopefully we'll never face a future apart ever again" He suddenly whispered, slightly lifting her chin up towards his.

Hayley braced herself for his lips, for the first time letting herself admit she wanted to feel them against hers. They landed on her forehead. It was so delicate it was almost painful to feel it. She knew he wanted to kiss her, she could feel it in the timidness of his forehead kiss. He was holding back. He knew even that was crossing a line but it was far safer than the line he truly wanted to cross.

She refused to let him walk away from her, not tonight, not after everything they had been through. After years of confusion and delusion, she knew what she truly wanted now. Before she would even second guess it she had already grabbed him by the neck and pulled him into her lips. Klaus responded instantly, it almost felt like he knew it was coming. It felt like this is what they always did. Like this was how they were supposed to be.

Pained and slow kisses quickly turned into intense breathless ones. When Klaus felt her snake her other arm around his neck he suddenly grabbed her arms with both hands, causing Hayley to open her eyes. As she caught her breath, slowly he dragged her arms away from him and stepped away from her. The loss of contact felt like physical pain to Hayley, the only feeling comparable was the feeling she gets when she hadn't fed in a while.

"You just left Elijah Hayley," He told her. Not enough time has passed he thought, she was just madly in love with him, how could he trust this feeling when it felt so sudden.

"Elijah and I will never work" Hayley responded, stepping closer to him.

"Am I to just take you at your word despite the affection I have had to bear witness to for all these years." Hayley could hear the resentment in his voice.

"Yes," she plainly replied, bringing her hand to his chest. She seemed so sure of what he wanted, him, but Klaus didn't know how she could ever feel that way about him. It didn't make sense.

"Why should I?" He whispered.

"You know why" Hayley sighed.

"Why should I?" Klaus repeated undeterred.

"Dammit, Klaus!" Hayley said in frustration as she pulled away from him. "You know why" she repeated.

"Hayley don't walk away from me," He said in annoyance.

"I'm not going to stand here and watch you pretend you haven't felt it there all along," She said in exasperation.

She started towards the door, feeling utterly humiliated.

"I've felt far more than you could ever imagine Hayley" He whispered. She could feel him right behind her as he said it. His icy breath sent chills down her spine and halted her steps.

"What do you want Klaus?" she sighed, her pained expression hidden from his view.

"I want you" he replied, pulling her into his chest. As soon as she felt the contact Hayley melted in his arms. Her breathing became so heavy and It felt so cathartic she almost whined out loud. She threw her head back and rested it on his shoulder to keep herself from falling. His arm snaked around her waist and across the front of her body, pulling her even closer to him.

"I want you" he whispered again, this time against her neck, breathing her in before he buried himself in the crease of her neck, kissing her gently. Slow painful kisses that made Hayley almost want to cry out traveled up her neck as he slowly ran his arm that was around the front of her body, up her abdomen, along with her breasts, up to her face. He nipped at her ear and gently moved her hair. She moaned obscenely loud. She supposed the release felt so powerful because the feelings had been building up for years without her even knowing it.

When he kissed her along her jawline he turned her face towards him. Stopping to stare into her eyes. "What do you want" He whispered to her.

Feeling like words just weren't enough she finally turned into him to face him and captured his lips with hers. This time Klaus didn't stop her when she snaked her arms around his neck, he desperately returned her kisses finally feeling the cathartic release that she had felt only moments earlier. Hayley stumbled backward towards the bed and Klaus clumsily walked with her, never tearing his lips away from hers.

His weight came barreling down on her so forcefully Hayley was pushed closer and closer to the ground. She arched her back just to keep herself on her feet while he held her close to him with one arm. It was all one big haze of passion for the two of them. Hayley felt like she could barely breathe against him but she welcomed the feeling with open arms.

Once they came colliding with the bed Hayley frantically pulled at the top of his shirt. After a little bit of tugging and with a little bit of help from Klaus she managed to get it off of him. He buried his face in her neck as he brought his hands underneath her nightgown and brought her panties slowly down her legs.

When he pulled away to discard himself of his pants Hayley leaned up from off of the bed as well. She panted and bit her lip as she waited for him to release himself. As soon as they were down to his ankles she grabbed at his neck and pulled him back to her lips. Frantically kissing him while trying to hold herself up. Growing impatient he reached down for the bottom on her nightgown and pulled it up and over her head. Throwing it to the side he pushed her down on to the bed harshly with one hand, then came barreling down on top of her.

Hayley tried to grab at his face but he pinned her arms to the side of her head, slowly dragging his fingers down her forearms as he buried his face in her neck. He could hear her soft moans echo in his ears as she squirmed underneath him. He put both hands underneath her knees and pinned her legs up before he abruptly entered her.

Hayley's body contorted on the bed when she finally felt him inside of her. She couldn't hold in the moan that came to her lips at the sensation. When she turned her face away from him during her frenzy Klaus grabbed at it and pulled it back towards him, nipping at her lips with his teeth as he thrusted inside of her. Hayley deepened the kisses and brought her arms around his neck, grabbing at the back of his curls as she started to move against him.

When the finally stilled the euphoric feeling was so overwhelming Hayley felt a tear come to her eye. She curled into him as he slowly brought the sheets up to cover their sweaty bodies. Taking her still trembling body into her arms he kissed her on her naked shoulder just above her crescent birthmark.

She had only gone to him to see if he was okay.


End file.
